High-speed networks are continually evolving. The evolution includes a continuing advancement in the operational speed of the networks. The network implementation of choice that has emerged is Ethernet networks physically connected over twisted pair wiring. Ethernet in its BASE-T forms is one of the most prevalent high speed LANs (local area network) for providing connectivity between personal computers, workstations and servers.
High-speed LAN technologies include 100BASE-T (Fast Ethernet) and 1000BASE-T (Gigabit Ethernet). Fast Ethernet technology has provided a smooth evolution from 10 Megabits per second (Mbps) performance of 10BASE-T to the 100 Mbps performance of 100BASE-T. Gigabit Ethernet provides 1 Gigabit per second (Gbps) bandwidth with essentially the simplicity of Ethernet. There is a desire to increase operating performance of Ethernet to even greater data rates, such as specified by 10GBASE-T.
As the technology evolves to high transmission data rates through evolutionary protocols, it is desirable to be able to support multiple protocols so that devices with previously existing protocols can still be supported.
It is desirable to have an apparatus and method of receiving and transmitting multiple data rate signals while minimizing the amount of electronic circuitry required.